Eddard Stark
Eddard Stark, in engeren Kreisen meist nur Ned genannt, ist das Oberhaupt des Hauses Stark, der Lord von Winterfell und Wächter des Nordens. Er ist mit König Robert Baratheon befreundet, mit dem er aufgewachsen ist und dem er auf den Eisernen Thron verholfen hat. Zu Beginn der Reihe wird er zur Hand des Königs ernannt. Er ist einer der wichtigsten POV-Charaktere in den Büchern und wird in der TV-Serie von Sean Bean gespielt. Zusammen mit Catelyn hat er fünf Kinder: Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran und Rickon. Außerdem ist er der Vater des Bastards Jon Schnee, dessen Mutter unbekannt bleibt. Charakter und Erscheinung Eddard ist etwa Mitte Dreißig. Er hat ein längliches Gesicht, dunkle Haare und graue Augen. Sein kurz geschnittener Bart fängt langsam an, zu ergrauen. Seine dunklen, grauen Augen spiegeln seine Stimmung wieder, indem sie entweder so sanft wie Nebel oder so hart wie Stein erscheinen. Seine Feinde sagen ihm alle nach, er hätte kalte Augen; sie sollen der Spiegel seines gefrorenen Herzens sein. Jaime erkennt zwischen den Augen von Roose Bolton und denen von Eddard sogar Ähnlichkeiten. Eddard ist weder so groß noch so gut aussehend, wie es sein Bruder Brandon einst gewesen ist. Eddard ist bekannt für seinen Sinn für Ehre und Gerechtigkeit. Seine Familie und seine Freunde halten ihn für freundlich, doch einige erachten seine zurückhaltende Persönlichkeit als ein Zeichen der Kühle und Verachtung. Sein Fehltritt in seinen frühen Ehejahren, aus dem der Bastard Jon Schnee entstammt, ist ihm später unangenehm, allerdings behandelt er Jon trotz der Widerstände durch Catelyn wie einen ehelichen Sohn. Er fragt sich, warum die Götter es Bastarden so schwer machen und warum die Männer mit so einer unbändigen Lust bestraft sind Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard IX . Seine Klinge trägt den Namen Eis. Zu seiner Gefolgschaft pflegt er ein ehrenvolles und verantwortungsbewusstes Verhältnis. Er ist der Meinung, ein Lord müsse die Männer, die ihm folgen sollen, gut kennen und auch sollten diese den Lord gut kennen, damit sie für keinen Fremden kämpften Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Arya II . Vergangenheit Kindheit Eddard war zusammen mit Robert von seinem achten Lebensjahr an ein Mündel von Lord Jon Arryn auf Hohenehr. Ned freundete sich mit Robert an und bald erachteten die beiden Jon Arryn als ihren zweiten Vater. Neds richtiger Vater Rickard und sein Bruder Brandon wurden auf Befehl von König Aerys II. hingerichtet. Der König verlangte von Arryn auch die Köpfe seiner beiden Mündel, doch dieser verweigerte den Gehorsam und startete eine Rebellion. Da sein Vater und sein älterer Bruder tot waren, war nun Eddard der Lord von Winterfell. Als dieser hatte er die Aufgabe, den Norden in den Krieg zu führen. Als 18-Jähriger nahm er am Turnier von Harrenhal teil Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard V . Roberts Rebellion Zu Beginn der Rebellion war geplant, dass ein Fischer Eddard vom Grünen Tal nach Weißwasserhafen fährt, damit dieser seine Kräfte im Norden sammeln kann. Der Fischer starb jedoch bei einem der vielen Stürme auf der See und so konnte Eddard von der Tochter des Fischers nur bis Süßschwester transportiert werden. Lord Borrell schmuggelte ihn später nach Weißwasserhafen. Bevor er losmarschierte, um Robert Baratheon zu unterstützen, der im Süden Krieg führte, heiratete Eddard 283AL Catelyn Tully. Diese war mit Eddards Bruder Brandon Stark bis zu dessen Tod verlobt gewesen. Gleichzeitig heiratete Jon Arryn Catelyns Schwester Lysa Tully in einer Doppelhochzeit in der Septe von Schnellwasser . Nur 14 Tage nach der Hochzeit zog er in den Krieg, verließ Catelyn aber immerhin erst, nachdem er sie geschwängert hatte Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn IV . Die Rebellen konnten den Bürgerkrieg in der Schlacht am Trident entscheiden, in der Robert Baratheon den Kronprinzen Rhaegar Targaryen erschlug. Weil Robert aber verwundet wurde, führte Eddard die Verfolgung der königstreuen Truppen nach Königsmund an. Als er dort ankam, hatte Tywin Lennister die Stadt schon mit einer List eingenommen (Plünderung von Königsmund). Eddard war skeptisch gegenüber dem Haus Lennister und seiner Loyalität, weil sich das Haus lange Zeit neutral verhalten hatte. Dieses Misstrauen wurde nun vergrößert, als Eddard erfuhr, dass Tywins Männer Rhaegars Frau und Kinder auf brutalste Weise getötet hatten. Hinzu kam, dass bei Eddards Ankunft die Flaggen der Lennisters über dem Roten Bergfried wehten und Jaime Lennister auf dem Eisernen Thron saß, als er den Thronsaal betrat Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard II . Vor ihm lag der tote Körper von König Aerys II. Targaryen, den Jaime kurz zuvor erschlagen hatte, obwohl er ein Mitglied der Königsgarde war. Dies alles empfand Eddard als moralisch verwerflich. Als Robert in der Stadt eintraf, teilte er Eddards Einschätzung allerdings nicht und es kam zu einem heftigen Streit, der damit endete, dass Eddard alleine in den Süden zog, um die Rebellion dort zu Ende zu führen. Erst die Trauer über Lyannas späteren Tod führte die beiden Freunde wieder zusammen . Gegen Ende der Rebellion ritt Eddard mit sechs seiner Gefährten zur dornischen Grenze, um seine Schwester zu suchen. Dabei kam es zum Angriff auf den Turm der Freude, der von drei Rittern der Königsgarde bewacht wurde: Lord Kommandant Gerold Hohenturm, Ser Oswell Whent und Ser Arthur Dayn. Die einzigen beiden Überlebenden dieses Kampfes waren Eddard und Howland Reet. Ned fand seine Schwester im Turm der Freude, sterbend und schwach vom Fieber in einem Bett in einem Zimmer, das nach Rosen und Blut roch Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard X . Eddard weiß nichts mehr davon, was unmittelbar nach ihrem Tod passierte. Kurz vor ihrem Tod verlangte Lyanna von Eddard ein Versprechen, das aber in den Büchern nicht näher bestimmt wird . Ihre letzten Worte ("Versprich es mir, Ned.") verfolgen Ned sein Leben lang Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard III . Sie war 16, als sie starb. Sie wollte, dass man sie auf Winterfell begräbt, so brachte Eddard sie in die Krypta, wo sie neben ihrem Vater und ihrem Bruder ruht. Ned bringt Blumen an ihr Grab, wann immer er kann, weil sie Blumen so sehr mochte. Das Schwert Dämmerung, das Arthur Dayn im Kampf geführt hatte, brachte Eddard nach Sternfall zu dessen Schwester Ashara Dayn als Zeichen des Respekts vor dem Haus Dayn zurück . Lord von Winterfell Eddard hat seine beiden Geschwister Brandon und Lyanna so sehr geliebt, dass er ihnen entgegen der Tradition auch eine Statue in der Gruft von Winterfell erstellen ließ Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Bran II . Sobald die Rebellion zu Ende war und Robert auf dem Thron saß, kehrte Eddard nach Hause zurück. Mit sich trug er seinen Bastardsohn Jon Schnee, über dessen Herkunft er sich weigert zu sprechen, sogar mit Catelyn. Gerüchte darüber, dass Jons Mutter die dornische Lady Ashara Dayne sei, die Schwester von Arthur Dayne, der Ned dessen Schwert brachte, brachte er schnell zum Schweigen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn II . Als Robert Baratheon Eddard später nach der Mutter von Jon Schnee fragt, gibt er an, sie habe Wylla geheißen . Godric Borrell behauptete, dass die Tochter des Fischers, die Eddard nach Süßschwester brachte, Jons Mutter sei. Eddard verbrachte die nächsten 15 Jahre als Lord von Winterfell, eine Position, die er niemals erwartet hatte und für die er sich lange nicht als den Richtigen betrachtete. Er verließ kaum seine Lande und beteiligte sich auch nicht an den komplizierten Intrigen, die im Süden gesponnen wurden. Er verließ den Norden nur ein einziges Mal, um Robert bei der Graufreud-Rebellion zu unterstützen. Etwa 294AL zwang Lord Jorah Mormont ihn, zur Bäreninsel zu reisen, weil dieser gegen das Gesetz des Nordens verstoßen hatte und Wilderer als Sklaven nach Tyrosh verkaufte Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Daenerys IV . Jorah floh aber zusammen mit seiner Frau Lynesse Hohenturm vor dem Gerichtsspruch Eddards über die Meerenge nach Lys Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Daenerys I . Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Eddard exekutiert einen desertierten Mann der Nachtwache, der behauptet, von den Anderen angegriffen worden zu sein . Später schickt er den Kopf des vermeintlichen Verräters an Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Tyrion III . Auf dem Rückweg nach Winterfell entdecken Eddard und seine Begleiter eine tote Schattenwölfin am Straßenrand, deren Kehle vom Geweih eines Hirsches aufgeschlitzt worden ist. Von Jon Schnee umgestimmt, welcher meint, sie seien für die Kinder bestimmt, da die Zahl der Welpen genau derer Anzahl entspricht, entscheidet sich Ned, die Welpen des Schattenwolfes nicht zu töten, sondern jedem seiner Kinder eines zu schenken Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran I . Bald darauf erfährt Eddard, dass Jon Arryn tot ist. Eddard und Robert wurden in ihrer Kindheit von diesem als Mündel auf Hohenehr aufgezogen und Jon Arryn hatte König Robert viele Jahre lang als Hand des Königs gedient Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn I . Kurze Zeit später besucht Robert mit seiner Frau Cersei, seiner Familie und einem großen Hofstaat Winterfell, um Eddard zu bitten, Jon Arryns Platz als Hand des Königs in Königsmund einzunehmen. Eddard erbittet sich Bedenkzeit und sorgt sich um Robert, der sich in den letzten neun Jahren stark verändert hat. Bei einem Besuch des Grabes von Roberts ehemaliger Verlobten Lyanna Stark in der Krypta von Winterfell bietet Robert Ned außerdem an, den Kronprinzen Joffrey mit Sansa zu verloben Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard I . Eine weitere Nachricht trifft ein: Sie ist von Lysa Arryn, der Witwe von Jon Arryn, Catelyns Schwester. Lysa warnt die Starks, dass die Königin und die Lennisters hinter dem Tod ihres Mannes stecken. Eddard nimmt Roberts Angebot schließlich an, beschließt aber auch, dass er die beiden Töchter und Bran als einzige mit nach Königsmund nehmen wird , wobei Bran wegen seines späteren Sturzes dann doch nicht mitkommt. thumb|272px|Eddard als Hand des Königs Auf dem Weg nach Königsmund streiten sich Robert und Eddard über die Loyalität der Lennisters. Der König sieht keinen Grund zur Besorgnis. Stattdessen fürchtet er sich vor den Folgen von Daenerys' Heirat mit Drogo. Eddard erkennt, dass es für ihn in Königsmund schwer werden wird, Robert von unbedachten Taten abzuhalten Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard II . Nach dem Vorfall am Trident, bei dem Kronprinz Joffrey verletzt wird, versteckt sich Arya vier Tage lang im Wald um Darry. Eddard sucht unermüdlich nach ihr, doch wird sie erst nach vier Tagen von Jory Cassel gefunden. Bei der Anhörung vor König Robert widersprechen sich Arya und Joffrey in ihren Aussagen. Sansa könnte helfen, doch behauptet sie, sie könne sich an nichts erinnern. Königin Cersei fordert den Tod von Sansas Schattenwolf Lady, weil Nymeria weggelaufen ist. Eddard fügt sich widerwillig Roberts Richterspruch und exekutiert den Wolf eigenhändig Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard III . Bei der Ankunft in Königsmund muss Eddard erschreckend feststellen, dass die Krone sehr hoch verschuldet ist. Schuld daran ist vor allem Roberts Verschwendungssucht und der Kleine Rat unter Jon Arryn, der Robert nicht bändigen konnte. Zu allem Überfluss verordnet Robert, dass zu Ehren der Ernennung von Eddard als neue Hand des Königs ein großes Turnier abgehalten werden soll. Wenig später arrangiert Kleinfinger ein Treffen zwischen Eddard und Catelyn, die über den Seeweg schon vor Eddard in Königsmund eingetroffen ist, um Eddard von Brans Sturz und ihren Verdächtigungen bezüglich der Lennisters zu berichten. Es zeigt sich, dass Catelyn Petyr vertraut und ihn dazu gebracht zu haben scheint, dass er Eddard bei seinen Nachforschungen unterstützt. Eddard schickt sie nach dem Treffen unverzüglich wieder nach Winterfell Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard IV . Einige Tage später entdeckt er, dass Arya ein Schwert namens Nadel besitzt. Er erlaubt ihr, es zu behalten und arrangiert, dass Syrio Forel, ein Schwertmeister aus Braavos, ihr eine Kampftechnik namens Wassertanz beibringt Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Arya II . Als die Nachricht von Brans Genesung in Königsmund eintrifft, verbringen Eddard, Arya und Sansa eine Nacht im Götterhain der Stadt, um den Göttern zu danken Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard V . Eddard beginnt, Nachforschungen über Jon Arryns Aktivitäten vor dessen Tod anzustellen: Groß-Maester Pycelle erhärtet Eddards Vermutung, dass sowohl Varys als auch Cersei etwas mit dessen Tod zu tun haben könnten. Außerdem erfährt er hier zum ersten Mal etwas über das Buch der Stammbäume von Groß-Maester Malleon, in dem Arryn kurz vor seinem Tod viel gelesen hat. Von Petyr Baelish erfährt Ned, dass sich der Knappe Jon Arryns namens Ser Hugh noch in Königsmund aufhält, und dass er von Spionen der Königin und Varys' umgeben ist . Eddard findet heraus, dass Jon Arryn viel Zeit mit Stannis Baratheon verbracht hat und viele der Bastardkinder von Robert in Königsmund besuchte. Er sucht Tobho Mott auf, den Waffenschmied, bei dem Jon Arryn eine wertvolle Rüstung bestellt hat, obwohl er sich eigentlich nichts aus Prunk macht. Dort entdeckt er einen Gesellen, der Robert sehr ähnlich sieht. Eddard erkennt in ihm einen weiteren Bastard des Königs . Parallel zu diesen Ereignissen laufen die Vorbereitungen für das Turnier der Hand, das einen Tjost, einen Buhurt und Bogenschießen beinhalten soll. Es lockt Ritter aus dem ganzen Königreich an Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard VI . Eddard verfolgt den zweiten Tag des Turniers mit Sansa, nachdem er Ser Barristan, den er als sehr ehrenwerten Mann wahrnimmt, bei der Totenwache des Knappen Jon Arryns (Hugh) besucht hat, der bei dem Turnier tödlich verunglückt ist. Zusammen versuchen sie König Robert davon abzuhalten am Buhurt teilzunehmen. Am Ende des Tages besucht Lord Varys Eddard. Er eröffnet Ned, dass die Idee mit dem Buhurt ein Versuch der Lennisters gewesen sei, Robert umzubringen, auch wenn er dafür keine Beweise hat. Er behauptet, Eddard sei Roberts einziger vertrauenswürdiger Freund am Hof und nur gemeinsam könnten sie weitere Attentate auf den König vermeiden. Am Ende des Gesprächs verrät er Eddard, dass Jon Arryn mit den Tränen von Lys vergiftet worden sei und dass vermutlich sein Knappe ihm das Gift verabreicht habe, wer auch immer ihn beauftragt habe Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard VII . Selbst als Arya zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Männern belauscht - vermutlich Varys und Illyrio Mopatis - die seinen Tod planen, damit er nicht noch mehr Geheimnisse herausfindet, glaubt er seiner Tochter nicht und merkt nicht, in welcher Gefahr er sich befindet Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Arya III . Von Yoren aus der Nachtwache erfährt Eddard, dass Catelyn im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg Tyrion Lennister entführt hat Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard VIII . Als Robert Baratheon ein Ratstreffen abhält, in dem er den Tod der schwangeren Daenerys Targaryen fordert, sprechen sich einzig Eddard und Ser Barristan Selmy dagegen aus. Robert, der durch seinen Hass auf die Targaryens angetrieben wird, besteht auf die Ermordung. Eddard tritt daraufhin als Hand des Königs zurück und will Königsmund so schnell wie möglich verlassen . Vorher besucht er jedoch ein weiteres Bastardkind namens Barra, das er durch einen Hinweis Kleinfingers in Chatayas Bordell aufspüren kann. Bei seiner nächtlichen Rückkehr in den Roten Bergfried wird er von Jaime Lennister und 20 seiner Männer überfallen, aus Rache für die Entführung seines Bruders Tyrion. Im Gefecht bricht sich Eddard sein Bein und wird bewusstlos, während Jory Cassel und zwei weitere Stark-Männer umgebracht werden Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard IX . Eine Woche lang liegt er im Koma. Währenddessen träumt Ned vom Angriff auf den Turm der Freude, der schon 17 Jahre vergangen ist. Als er erwacht, besucht ihn Robert, der sich bei ihm entschuldigt und ihn wieder zu seiner Hand ernennt Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard X . Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Anschließend bricht König Robert zu einer Jagd auf und Eddard vertritt ihn auf dem Eisernen Thron, um sich Anträge und Bittschriften anzuhören. Drei Lords aus den Flusslanden bringen die Nachricht, dass mehrere Dörfer an der Grenze zu den Westlanden von Ser Gregor Clegane brutal geplündert worden seien. Er schickt Lord Beric Dondarrion, Thoros von Myr und einige Ritter und Mitglieder seiner eigenen Garde los, um Clegane zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen und ihm sein Todesurteil zu überbringen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard I . Am Abend nimmer er ein Essen mit Alyn, Harwin und Vayon Pool an seinem Bett ein, um sein Bein zu schonen. Am nächsten Tag offeriert er Sansa und Arya, dass er sie wieder nach Winterfell schicken will, da Königsmund zu gefährlich geworden sei. Beide Mädchen protestieren und streiten sich, und unbeabsichtigt bringen sie Eddard dabei auf des Rätsels Lösung: Roberts Bastarde sind alle dunkelhaarig und sehen ihm sehr ähnlich, während die Kinder mit Cersei alle wie reine Lennisterkinder aussehen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Sansa I . Eddard entschließt sich, Cersei mit dieser Erkenntnis zu konfrontieren und ihr eine Chance zu geben, mit ihren Kindern ins Exil zu fliehen, solange Robert noch nicht zurück in Königsmund ist Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard II . Nachdem der schwerverletzte Robert zurück nach Königsmund gebracht wurde, diktiert er Eddard unter vier Augen seinen letzten Willen. Robert setzt Eddard als Regenten ein, bis sein Sohn Joffrey mündig ist. Eddard ersetzt jedoch ohne Roberts Wissen die Worte durch den rechtmäßigen Erben. Später drängt Renly Eddard, den Roten Bergfried in einem Handstreich zu übernehmen und die Königskinder festzunehmen. Eddard lehnt ab, weil er stattdessen hofft, dass Roberts Bruder Stannis Baratheon, dem er einen Brief schreibt, so schnell wie möglich nach Königsmund kommt, um sein Erbe anzutreten. Da er mittlerweile aber auch Cersei fürchtet, versucht er, über Petyr Baelish die Stadtwache von Königsmund für sich zu gewinnen. Kleinfinger verspricht ihm, Janos Slynt mit 6000 Golddrachen zu bestechen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard III . Am Tag von Roberts Tod lässt Eddard den Kleinen Rat einberufen, um sich als Protektor bestätigen zu lassen, doch Cersei lässt Joffrey den Rat in den Thronsaal bringen, damit er ihm den Treueeid schwört. Eddard lässt Cersei Roberts letzten Willen übergeben und zweifelt Joffreys Legitimität an, doch sie zerreißt das Dokument einfach. Cersei und Eddard wollen sich gegenseitig festnehmen lassen, doch die Goldröcke verraten Eddard, töten die Stark-Männer und nehmen Eddard gefangen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard IV . Inzwischen wird Sansa gezwungen, Briefe an Robb, Catelyn, Lysa Tully und Hoster Tully zu schreiben, in denen sie Eddards Verrat bezeugt Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Sansa II . Robb ruft die Vasallen der Starks zu den Bannern Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Bran I und zieht gen Süden, wo er in Maidengraben auf seine Mutter stößt, die von Hohenehr kommt. In der Zwischenzeit hat der Krieg der Fünf Könige in den Flusslanden begonnen, wo die Lennisters ihre ersten beiden Siege erringen und Schnellwasser belagern Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn II . Bei Joffreys erster Hofversammlung als König bittet Sansa um Gnade für ihren Vater. Er gewährt ihr die Hoffnung, verlangt aber, dass Eddard seinen Verrat gesteht und ihn als König anerkennt Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Sansa III . Er wird in einen tief gelegenen Kerker unter dem Roten Bergfried gesteckt. Man gibt ihm nur Wasser, und Eddard verliert jedwedes Gefühl für die Zeit. Er fantasiert über das Turnier von Harrenhal und seine Schwester Lyanna, bis ihm schließlich Varys einen Besuch abstattet, bei dem er ihn informiert, dass sein Leben verschont werde, wenn er seinen Verrat eingesteht. Dann bekäme er die Möglichkeit, der Nachtwache beizutreten Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Eddard V . In der Zwischenzeit teilt Robb das Heer der Nordmänner bei den Zwillingen, nachdem Catelyn mit Lord Walder Frey einige Bedingungen ausgehandelt hat, u.a. dass Robb eine der Frey-Töchter heiraten soll. Robb reitet mit den schnellen berittenen Truppen nach Schnellwasser, während der Großteil der Armee unter Roose Bolton Tywin Lennister entgegen marschiert Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn III . thumb|251px|Eddards Hinrichtung in der TV - Show Zu Beginn lehnt Eddard das Angebot ab, doch um das Leben seiner Tochter Sansa zu retten, die sich in den Händen der Lennisters befindet, akzeptiert er schließlich die Bedingungen. Er wird zur Großen Septe von Baelor gebracht. In der Zuschauermenge vor der Septe befinden sich auch Yoren, Eddards Tochter Arya und Ser Barristan Selmy in der Verkleidung eines armen, alten Mannes. Eddard gibt ein falsches öffentliches Geständnis ab, doch der Plan geht schief, da König Joffrey zur Verwunderung aller die Exekution Eddards befiehlt. Cersei, Varys und der Hohe Septon sind deutlich geschockt. Ser Ilyn Payn köpft Eddard mit dessen eigenem Schwert, Eis Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Arya II . In der Nacht vor dem Tag, als die Nachricht von seinem Tod mit einem Raben nach Winterfell gelangt träumen sowohl Bran als auch Rickon, dass sie Eddard in der Gruft von Winterfell begegnen. Bran überredet am nächsten Tag Luwin, dass er mit ihm in die Gruft geht, um nachzuschauen. Dort treffen sie unerwartet auf Rickon, der sich zusammen mit Struppel in Eddards leerem Grab versteckt hält, weil es ihm dort gefällt Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Bran II . Joffrey lässt seinen Kopf wie die der anderen Stark-Leute auf ein Speer spießen und an die Zinnen des Roten Bergfrieds zur Schau stellen und zwingt Sansa, ihn zu betrachten Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Sansa IV . Band 3 - Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche Erst als Tyrion Lennister an Joffreys 13. Namenstag Königsmund erreicht, um als neue amtierende Hand des Königs zu regieren, werden die Köpfe von Eddard Stark und seinem Haushalt von den Zinnen genommen und den Schweigenden Schwestern übergeben Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Tyrion I . Janos Slynt bestätigt Tyrion Lennister gegenüber, dass König Joffrey Baratheon persönlich den Befehl zu Eddards Exekution gegeben habe entgegen den Plänen seiner Mutter, ihm das Schwarz der Nachtwache anzubieten Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Tyrion II . Die Gebeine Eddards werden von Tyrion mit Ser Cleos Frey und den Friedensbedingungen der Lennisters nach Schnellwasser zurückgeschickt Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Tyrion VI . Catelyn Stark bittet Hallis Mollen, die Knochen in den Norden nach Winterfell zu bringen, damit Eddard in der Gruft unter der Festung bei seiner Ahnen bestattet werden kann. Bald darauf nehmen die Eisenmänner Maidengraben ein. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Hallis Mollen noch an der Burg vorbei gekommen ist, ehe sie von Haus Graufreud besetzt wurde. Es wird auch darauf hingewiesen, dass Eddard Starks Exekution bei der Septe eine große Beeinträchtigung auf die Beziehung zwischen der Krone und dem Glauben an die Sieben hatte. Viele der Gläubigen sind der Meinung, Eddards Enthauptung hätte die Septe mit Blut entweiht. A Dance with Dragons Bran Stark, der gerade den Grünen Blick trainiert, hat eine Vision aus der Vergangenheit von seinem Vater aus der Sicht des Wehrholzbaumes im Götterhain von Winterfell. Durch den Baum hört Bran die Gebete seines Vater, dass Catelyn ihm vergeben möge und Jon und Robb zusammen als Brüder aufwachsen dürfen. Barbra Ryswell, die einst die Ehe mit Brandon Stark angestrebt hatte, ehe sich Catelyn mit ihm verlobte, erwähnt gegenüber Theon Graufreud, dass sie Eddard die Schuld für den Tod ihres Mannes Willam Staublin gibt. Wenn sie jemals den Standort von Eddards Überresten entdeckt, würde sie niemals zulassen, dass die Knochen in der Gruft unter Winterfell begraben werden. Das ist ihre Rache dafür, dass die Gebeine ihres Gemahls nie zu ihr zurückgekehrt sind. Trotz allem erinnern sich viele der anderen Häuser im Norden in Liebe und Respekt an Eddard Stark, auch aufgrund seiner gerechten und ehrenhaften Regierung. Ungeachtet dessen fühlte sich Eddard seinem Bruder Brandon nie ebenbürtig. Familie * Lord {Rickard Stark} ** {Brandon Stark}, sein älterer Bruder ** {Eddard Stark} ** Benjen Stark, jüngerer Bruder, verschollen ** {Lyanna Stark}, seine einzige Schwester ** Catelyn Tully, seine Gemahlin *** {Robb Stark}, ältester Sohn und Erbe *** Jon Schnee, Bastard, Mutter unbekannt *** Sansa Stark, seine älteste Tochter *** Arya Stark, seine jüngere Tochter *** Bran Stark, sein mittlerer Sohn *** Rickon Stark, sein jüngster Sohn Stammbaum Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen * A Song of Ice and Fire Wiki Eddard Stark (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:POV - Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Stark Kategorie:Charaktere aus dem Norden Kategorie:Hand des Königs Kategorie:Wächter des Nordens Kategorie:Adeliger Mann